


Не по любви

by Naila_Bannayeva



Series: Фанфики по "Гордости и предубеждению"/Pride and Prejudice [1]
Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naila_Bannayeva/pseuds/Naila_Bannayeva
Summary: Шарлотта Лукас вышла замуж не по любви. К двадцати семи годам она, к своему глубокому огорчению, уже не имела никаких брачных перспектив. И потому ухватилась за этот шанс изменить судьбу, уповая на то, что поначалу в семейных отношениях будет достаточно и простой доброжелательности, которая со временем, может быть, перерастет в более глубокую привязанность. В конце концов, мистер Коллинз не бог весть какая сложная личность! Но оказалось, что и он способен удивлять…
Relationships: William Collins/Charlotte Lucas
Series: Фанфики по "Гордости и предубеждению"/Pride and Prejudice [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082411
Kudos: 3





	Не по любви

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not for Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434838) by [TiedyedTrickster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiedyedTrickster/pseuds/TiedyedTrickster). 



Шарлотта Лукас вышла замуж не по любви. Она так и заявила Элизабет, да и самой себе честно признавалась в этом. Впрочем, о том, что она вышла замуж не по любви, мог легко догадаться всякий, кто хоть раз побеседовал с ее супругом. Единственным достоинством мистера Уильяма Коллинза – неловкого в общении, беспрестанно разглагольствующего о леди Кэтрин и ее поместье – было его благосостояние. Но Шарлотта довольствовалась и самим фактом вступления в брак.  
  
\- Бывает, что большую часть дня мы с ним просто не видимся, – не без удовольствия рассказывала она Элизабет.  
  
Шарлотта искренне радовалась такому одиночеству, поскольку при более или менее длительном общении, особенно на публике, ее супруг выказывал себя утомительнейшим человеком в мире. И все же быть за ним замужем оказалось не настолько отвратительно, как она себе представляла. К примеру, она могла позволить себе быть жестокой: чисто для развлечения подпускать в разговоре шпильки, к коим ее супруг был совершенно не чувствителен, и наблюдать, как эти словесные дротики раз за разом пролетают мимо, оставляя мистера Коллинза в блаженном неведении.  
  
Но в тоже время стоит отметить, что небольшие милые комплименты, которые он рассыпал ей во время своего недолгого ухаживания (и которые стали выглядеть еще более нелепыми, когда он признался, что придумывал их заранее для подобных случаев, дабы нравиться дамам), к ее удивлению, не прекратились после свадьбы. Они оставались все такими же неуклюжими, но он упорно продолжал одаривать ее ими, словно это было непременной частью его супружеского долга.  
  
Да и тогда, на свадьбе… Их бракосочетание прошло без особой помпы и удостоилось довольно скромных упоминаний в газетах. Шарлотта была в подвенечном платье своей матери, слегка перешитом. Но леди Лукас обладала гораздо большей элегантностью, ввиду чего ее наряд сидел на дочери далеко не так выигрышно – и Шарлотта знала об этом. Тем не менее, когда она шла по церковному проходу, и мистер Коллинз обернулся к ней, на его лице отразилось нечто вроде удивления. Приятного удивления, надо сказать. И Шарлотта вдруг ощутила затаенную радость от того, что именно она стала причиной такого выражения на его простодушном лице.  
  
Обыкновенно мистер Коллинз был поглощен своими мыслями и волнениями, скользя в их потоке, словно мыльный пузырь, гонимый ветром. Но иногда выяснялось, что он далеко не такой рассеянный, как кажется, и тогда он просто поражал Шарлотту своими высказываниями. Так, где-то через месяц после свадьбы он вернулся домой от леди Кэтрин в полном восторге от новых гардин, приобретенных ее светлостью.  
  
\- Только вообразите, шелковый штоф! Очень, очень дорого и изысканно… – не умолкая трещал он за ужином. – У ее светлости поистине превосходный вкус! А по цвету они… знаете, душа моя, ну точь-в-точь ваши глаза – тот же самый оттенок коричневого. Абсолютно тот же самый! Просто невероятно!  
  
Затем он перешел к рассуждениям о планах леди Кэтрин касательно ее дочери, и Шарлотта лишь коротко поддакивала, а сама все никак не могла отойти от удивления: она и не подозревала, что муж помнит, какого цвета у нее глаза, не говоря уже о конкретном оттенке!  
  
А несколько месяцев спустя, когда они вдвоем прогуливались в саду (она не помнила, с чего начался тот разговор, но вероятно, они как раз обсуждали очередное высказывание леди Кэтрин), он внезапно повернулся к ней и сказал:  
  
\- А знаете, ведь я был прав!  
  
\- Это вы насчет чего, дорогой? – спросила она, ожидая услышать в ответ очередное восхваление в адрес его щедрой покровительницы.  
  
\- Насчет брака, – ответил он с самодовольным видом. – Я был уверен, что мне это понравится. Так оно и вышло!  
  
Это ее тоже поразило. Шарлотта прекрасно знала, что в свое время мистера Коллинза влекла к ее подруге Элизабет Беннет присущая той пылкость чувств. Знала она и то, что ей самой этого качества сильно недостает. Однако сейчас она уже понимала, что комплиментам мистера Коллинза, невзирая на то, что он продумывал их заранее, вполне можно доверять. Просто-напросто потому, что он был слишком глуп для того, чтобы лгать, и откровенно высказывал то, что в данный момент приходило ему в голову.  
  
Поэтому когда мгновение спустя он, слегка нахмурившись, спросил, нравится ли ей состоять в браке, она, улыбнувшись, искренне сказала, что вполне довольна своим положением.  
  
  
***  
Несколько месяцев спустя она тихонько подошла к нему в тот момент, когда он расхаживал по своему кабинету, репетируя проповедь для ближайшей воскресной службы, и сообщила, что он вскоре станет отцом.  
  
Он как раз пил чай, и при таком заявлении выронил чашку, которая вдребезги разбилась о пол. Шарлотту это весьма опечалило. Чашка была из сервиза, который им с мужем порекомендовала купить леди Кэтрин и который по этой причине был любимым у мистера Коллинза. Но сам мистер Коллинз не обратил никакого внимания ни осколки чашки, ни на пятно на ковре – он переводил взгляд с лица Шарлотты на ее живот и обратно и, округлив рот от изумления, был не в силах вымолвить ни слова. А потом, придя в себя, запорхал вокруг нее, прикасаясь так осторожно, словно она превратилась в одну из драгоценных китайских статуэток леди Кэтрин, которую он мог ненароком разбить, и лепеча при этом ерунду вроде:  
  
\- Это точно? Абсолютно точно? Я стану отцом?  
  
И вся эта смесь чувств – неподдельного изумления и восторга – по ее мнению, очень ему шла.  
  
Он и раньше, с самой их свадьбы, был добр к ней и по-своему внимателен. Но теперь буквально превзошел самого себя в суетливой заботе, регулярно испытывая терпение даже самой леди Кэтрин, у которой то и дело просил совета по самым разным, новым для него вопросам. Не стоит и говорить, что он не пожалел расходов на детскую. И при этом по тысячу раз на дню справлялся у Шарлотты, удобно ли ей, тепло ли ей, ведь она только что чихнула, и теперь он от души надеется, что она, боже упаси, не сляжет. Это немного раздражало, но в то же время было очень мило.  
  
Шарлотта положилась на него практически во всем, и лишь в одном решилась настоять на своем. Среди немногих вещей, взятых ею в новую жизнь из старой, была колыбель, в которой она сама когда-то качалась младенцем. В ней выросло несколько поколений их семьи, и Шарлотта всем сердцем хотела, чтобы под легкое покачивание этой колыбели засыпал теперь уже ее ребенок – точно так же, как она сама когда-то. И когда мистер Коллинз сказал, что собирается приобрести новую колыбель для их ребенка, она изложила ему свое мнение на этот счет. Он лишь моргнул по-совиному, и она на какой-то миг испугалась, что нечаянно совершила то, чего мастерски избегала с самого начала их брака – рассердила его. Но он расцвел понимающей улыбкой, которая появлялась у него тогда, когда он считал, что что-то уразумел, и заявил, что ей, как матери, конечно же, позволительно вносить предложения по такому вопросу. Колыбель он хорошенько почистил, отполировал и снабдил новым бельем, но все же это по-прежнему была ее старая колыбель – темная, громоздкая, резко выделяющаяся на фоне светлой и изящной мебели в детской.  
  
Леди Кэтрин во время одного из своих визитов весьма неодобрительно покосилась на этот предмет и изрекла, что колыбель надо заменить, как не гармонирующую с общей обстановкой комнаты. Шарлотта лишь вздохнула про себя, сочтя, что проиграла эту битву. Каково же было ее удивление, когда мистер Коллинз, прервав свою обычную трескотню, вдруг заявил, что оставил эту старую колыбель в знак особого благорасположения к своей жене и надеется, что леди Кэтрин извинит его, ведь он считает чрезвычайно важным выполнять обещания, данные супруге, о чем неоднократно его наставляла сама же леди Кэтрин (за что он ей бесконечно благодарен) еще в ту пору, когда он подыскивал себе спутницу жизни…  
  
Когда леди Кэтрин, все еще глядя хмуро, но уже несколько смягчившись от излияний мистера Коллинза, демонстрирующих, что он по-прежнему всецело ей предан, переключила свое внимание на платяной шкаф, мистер Коллинз улыбнулся Шарлотте, и та не удержалась от ответной улыбки. На какой-то миг он весь просиял радостью, после чего вновь принялся источать восторги в адрес леди Кэтрин. Вскоре Шарлотта, сославшись на свое состояние и вызванную им быструю утомляемость во время долгих визитов, попросила разрешения удалиться. Леди Кэтрин великодушно позволила ей это.  
  
Скрыв облегчение, Шарлотта прошла в свою личную гостиную, уселась там и, приложив руку к животу, на какой-то миг буквально ощутила, как он растет и набухает. С тех пор как ее беременность стала достаточно заметной, мистер Коллинз отважился притронуться к ее животу лишь несколько раз, причем неизменно – с таким благоговением, какого он обычно удостаивал только то, что имело отношение к леди Кэтрин. Шарлотта поймала себя на том, что ждет от него несколько большей смелости и надеется, что вскоре он привыкнет к мысли, что это – их ребенок, которого она вынашивает. А еще она надеялась, что ребенок, будь то мальчик или девочка, унаследует ее характер, ибо два мистера Коллинза в одной семье – это чересчур. И все же… пожалуй, было бы неплохо, если бы ребенок кое в чем пошел в отца. Его доброта, его искренность и даже, если на то пошло, толика смирения… Видит бог, всего этого в нем заложено с таким избытком! И ей подумалось, что было бы совсем неплохо увидеть все это в их ребенке.  
  
  
***  
Да, ее муж порой бывал весьма утомительным в общении, и Шарлотта старалась по мере сил свести к минимуму беседы с ним. Он был скорее пародией на священнослужителя, чем настоящим священнослужителем, коим себя считал. Но при всем этом, несмотря на изрядную долю раболепия и легкомыслия, он был хорошим человеком, который, насколько можно было судить, совершенно не раскаивался в женитьбе на ней. Когда они присутствовали на общей свадьбе двух пар – Дарси и Элизабет, а также Бингли и Джейн, – на его лице не отразилось ни капли сожаления. Более того, проявив редкую для себя смелость, он взял ее за руку в тот момент, когда прозвучали брачные клятвы.  
  
Шарлотта вышла замуж не по любви. В этом она не походила на свою подругу Элизабет. Ей было двадцать семь, она была дурнушкой и опасалась умереть старой девой. Когда ей представился случай избежать такой судьбы, она его не упустила, уповая лишь на то, что со временем в ее отношениях с мужем возникнет более глубокая привязанность. Она не была романтичной. Она вышла замуж не по любви.  
  
Но сейчас, глядя на то, как мистер Коллинз впервые держит на руках своего сына и выглядит при этом так, словно только что узрел второе пришествие (или же, скажем, получил приглашение на грандиозный прием у леди Кэтрин), Шарлотта подумала, что, возможно, ей все-таки удалось обрести любовь в браке.  
  
2020

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание автора: 
> 
> Немного том, как зародилась эта идея. В одной из современных интерпретаций «Гордости и предубеждения» Шарлотта, беседуя с Элизабет о своем браке с мистером Коллинзом, говорит примерно следующее: «Знаю, тебе он кажется смешным, но он обожает меня, и я этим довольна». Ну вот, так оно у меня и вышло.  
> …Мне никогда не нравился мистер Коллинз. Но теперь я хочу его обнять. о_О


End file.
